Bringing Her Back
by Artemis Virgin Goddess
Summary: What happens when Hermione is found wondering around Australia with no memory? What will it take to get her memory back? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters!


**A/N:** Decided to get back into writing as I miss it! I discontinued my previous stories, sorry to everyone who was hooked on them. I chose to delete them because after all this time I don't remember what I had planned. This new fic, however, I have notes etc for! So, enjoy!

* * *

**Bringing Her Back - Chapter One**

Hermione snuck back to the shrieking shack with a hope that the man inside may still be alive. She knew it was a slim chance as they'd left him there hours ago but she couldn't live with herself if she didn't at least check. She had wished that she had done something when her, Ron and Harry were there before but there hadn't been any time. At least that was what she was telling herself.

Using her wand she hit the knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow and the tree stilled though it's fine branches softly swayed in the wind, Hermione was confident that they weren't going to hurt her. Taking a deep breath she murmured a soft "lumos" and slowly made her way up the musty tunnel into the house. She moved the remainder of the boxes aside that they had moved earlier, allowing herself some more room.

Taking another deep breath she moved into the room and winced at the scene before her. She knew it would be gory and had seen it herself but now there was more blood and it pooled on the floor around her. Just looking at it now she knew there most likely wasn't any hope now that the man clad in black before her was alive.

She quickly moved towards him paying no mind to the blood she was now standing in and did a quick assessment of his prone body. He had both hands clamped around his neck and they were covered with blood. Blood that wasn't quite dry yet but was getting close. Hermione grabbed his wrist to try and find his pulse. She held it for a few seconds and then ten seconds. She was about to give up but after a couple more seconds she felt it. It was barely there and it was ridiculously slow and weak but where there was a pulse there was life.

She used her wand to conjure up some thin strips of cloth and removed his hands quickly only to replace them with her own while tying the cloth around his neck and tying it tight. She then opened her beaded bag and pulled out an anti-toxin she had been working on ever since Mr Weasley's attack a few years ago as well as a blood replenishing potion, a potion for pain and a Dreamless Sleep Draught. All of these she shook vigorously and then pulled out a final item. A packet of muggle syringes.

She knew that with his throat torn open it would be stupid to pour the potions down into his mouth as they'd only seep out and so her only other option was considered rather crude by Wizarding terms. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and tried to steady herself. Opening them she took a look at her long time professor and her determination set in. Grabbing the anti-toxin she ripped open one of the syringe packets and filled it with the potion. She then used her wand to rip his pant leg all the way up to where his femoral artery was and injected the potion into his leg. She did the same with the next few potions until she was done.

Hermione then blasted a hole through the ceiling and sent up a flare for help. Now it was only a matter of seconds before someone came to her.

There was a series of pops and before she knew it four wizards were in the room with her and thankfully they had a stretcher. They quickly set to work on getting Snape onto the stretcher and then levitated it before following Hermione out of the shack and down the tunnel.

She reported to the wizards what she had done and they nodded as they took in the information.

"You did well. I'm not sure what more we can do for him at this point other than monitor the bite, probably put stitches in and inject more blood replenishing potions. If he makes it though tomorrow afternoon then there's a good chance that he will make it." one of the wizards told her. Hermione felt her sense of hope renew at the wizards words.

She knew that he still had a good chance at dying but at least she did what she could and had given him a chance. Though he may not know or appreciate it, Hermione had given him a chance to live again. With that thought in mind she followed the wizards into the Great Hall and helped them get him settled. She didn't at all mind when they even charged her with the task of injecting him with blood replenishing potions and various anti-toxins and pain relief potions every few hours.

* * *

Hermione woke to a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found one of the wizards that had helped her retrieve Snape from the shack. He looked worn and tired but most likely a lot better than she looked.

"They want to move him into the infirmary now. There have been several people discharged and there is room now." Hermione nodded and got up from the chair she'd been occupying. She stood off to the side as the wizard levitated him once more and Hermione fell into step next to him as they made their way through the rubble of what remained of the castle.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is he not going to St. Mungos?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I had wanted to transfer him but after Madam Pomfrey and I discussed his situation it was agreed that the risk of transferring may just be what finishes him off. This way he has a better chance with less movement as possible and it's a familiar setting incase he does survive and wake." Hermione nodded and found she agreed with the latter reason.

They arrived and Hermione was thrown by how few people were left in the Hospital Wing. It looked as if a tornado had gone through the wing but there was only a few people left and those that were left appeared to be students.

Madam Pomfrey appeared from one of the private rooms and cast Hermione a small smile.

"I've got this room cleaned for him, go ahead and get him in and we'll get him on the bed." she said. The wizard floated him into the room and had the stretcher pause in midair next to the bed. Hermione stood next to Madam Pomfrey as both women grabbed one corner of the sheet Snape was on and the wizard grabbed the last two corners.

"Three, two and one!" Pomfrey counted and they pulled the sheet to transfer him to the bed. The wizard nodded to Pomfrey and with that he and the stretcher were gone.

Hermione stayed and watched as Pomfrey started fussing over Snape. After a minute the older woman stopped as a sob tore from her throat.

"Almost all his life I have been looking after him." she said softly as she sniffed. Hermione didn't know what to say so instead she moved next to the matron and placed a hand on her shoulder. Pomfrey patted it softly as she gazed down at the man in the bed.

"In school he was always bullied. Cursed, hexed and just plain beat up the muggle way. I would patch him up and send him on his way. Then he got hired on here and I was one of the few that knew about his double life. He would come back at times, barely alive from the meetings with You-Know-Who. But this. . . This is the worse I've ever seen him." Pomfrey said her voice cracking.

"You know him, Madam Pomfrey. He's a stubborn man. I think he'll pull through and live out us all." Hermione said with a forced smile as Pomfrey chuckled and patted her hand once more.

"My dear, you may call me Poppy. And as for Severus, I hear I have you to thank for the cares you have provided for him. Not many people would do such a thing for him." Poppy said with a sad smile as she dried her tears.

"He's a good man. He's had a hard life and if he lives he deserves to do it on his terms and not under someone's thumb." Hermione whispered.

"I need to do a total assessment of him. While I do I think you should get some rest, my dear." Hermione nodded and left the room. After closing the door behind her and looking around at the state of the infirmary she felt anything but tired.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione got to working on cleaning up the ward.

* * *

After spending a few hours cleaning Hermione made her way to the gates of Hogwart's as the anti-disapparition charm was back in place. With a crack of her wand she was standing at the gate of the Burrow.

Entering the small house she found Mrs Weasley sitting at the kitchen table absent mindedly stirring a mug of tea. She didn't look up at Hermione entered and said nothing until Hermione pulled the woman into a hug.

"Hermione," the older woman whispered as she hugged her back.

"After I clean up I'm going to make you something to eat." Hermione said as she pulled away. Mrs Weasley nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mrs Weasley whispered and smiled fondly at her.

Hermione trudged up the stairs and into the room she shared with Ginny. As she entered she found a sleeping Harry and Ginny in Ginny's bed. Next to the bed was a bassinet with a sleeping Teddy Lupin inside. Quickly and quietly she grabbed what she needed and made her way to the only bathroom. The door was shut but after a few minutes of waiting Ron emerged looking grim but clean as he towel dried his hair.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, yourself." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked with a returned smile.

"I went back to the shack." Hermione answered as she entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. Ron stood in the doorway with a look of confusion on his face.

"What for?" he asked.

"I had to see for myself if Snape was dead or not." Hermione whispered. Ron was quiet for a moment but Hermione could feel him watching her.

"Was he?"

"He was still alive."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, I sent for help and he's in the Hospital Wing at Hogwart's now." Hermione said.

"Not St. Mungo's?"

"They didn't think he'd survive the transfer." Ron nodded at her answer.

"So, he's going to live to torment us another day?" Ron asked.

"Hopefully. He could still pass. The medi-wizard said if he lives past this afternoon then there's a good shot that he'll survive."

"I hope he does. Live that is." Ron murmured.

"Me too," Hermione said softly.

"Alright, I'm going to get some sleep. Will you be here for now?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to make some food but I'm going to head back." she said as she shook her head.

"Okay, I'll come visit later." Ron said as he backed away.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah?" he asked turning back.

"I need to talk to you and Harry later." Hermione said. Ron nodded and turned to go up the stairs to his room.

Hermione smiled sadly at his retreating back as she hurt for him and his family. Pushing the heartbreak aside, she quickly undressed and stepped into the hot shower and washed away all the dirt, sweat and blood from her body.

It was unnerving as she watched the red stained water swirl down the drain but as she did an assessment of her own body she was even more unnerved as she realized most of the blood was not her own.

After drying her body and hair with her wand she quickly dressed and made good on her promise of food though Mrs Weasley only picked at it. George had appeared at the table and ate part of a sandwich before getting up without a word and leaving the room. This followed Mrs Weasley bursting into tears and leaving the room herself.

Hermione placed the food in the fridge that Mr Weasley had installed a few years back and made her way to the sitting room. She took a seat on the lounge chair in front of the empty fireplace just to take a moment to settle herself before heading back to Hogwart's. It wasn't until hours later that she was shaken awake.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
